pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
An Unpleasant Surprise
﻿It was a nice sunny day in Danville. A couple in their 30's played happily with their two year daughter. That is, until a man dressed entirely in black jumped through an open window. "Hand over the child" the man demanded but it wasn't him who was talking:it was a device on suit. "Who are you and why do you think I would ''ever ''give up my precious Olive?" the woman questioned. "I am Ahote," the device responded, "If you are not going to give up your child I must destroy you and your home. Ahote held out a laser blaster and fired. He hit many walls and pices of furniture but never Olive or her parents. The couple ran out of the house, Olive in the man's arms. However at an unknown time the man seemingly dropped Olive and Ahote found her. Chapter 1 Isabell walked past the old house and shivered. She could sense something about it. Something strange, something.....secret. She could also sense that it wasn't as old as it looked. She ran to the Flynn-Fletchers' backyard as quickly as she could. "Hi Isabell!" Phineas greeted her cheerfully. "Do you know anything 'bout da old lookin' house two streets down?" She questioned. "Not really" Phineas replied. "That house was used only three years ago" Isabella stated, staring over the backyard fence. "Wow. What ''happened ''there?" Tyler piped up. "Hey Ty!" Isabell chirped in an out of character sweet way. Then she snapped back to reality. "We gotta go in dat house. Every time I pass by I get dis weird feelin'." There was a long pause and then Candace came outside. "What are you doing?!" she demanded. "Are you ''sure ''the house is safe?" Candace questioned, looking up at the remains of what once was a beautiful mansion. "Dey is, I ain't." Isabell replied, sounding only slightly worried. Tyler shook his head. "You and your improper grammer" he teased. "Hey, hey, what can I say?" Isabell joked. "Isabella and Isabell get the basement, Tyler and Candace get the first story and Ferb and I get the second story" Phineas instructed. "There are only two floors in this placed?" Isabell quried. "No, that's just a starting point" Phineas responded. "Can I leave?" Candace wondered aloud. Isabell made a fire ball come out of her hand. "Not unless ya want dis to hit ya." "I think all this dust is messing with my throat" Isabella complained, followed by a cough from Isabell. "Same here." Suddenly, both girls heard a soft sobbing sound. "I'll go-" Isabella started to say. "No, I'll go, I can sense something." Isabell walked towards the sobbing and saw something very unexpected-a little girl! "Hey there" she said. The little girl looked at the Goth standing behind her but didn't say anything. "I won't hurt you. What's your name?" "O-Olive" the little girl stuttered. "Come on out, nobody's gonna hurt ya." Olive crawled out of her hiding place and stood up. "A little girl?" Isabella questioned, surprised. "What happened to her?" Chapter 2 ﻿"So you just found her hiding in the basement?" Phineas wondered aloud. "Yeah and she hasn't said anything but her name" Isabella replied. Just then, a man wearing an all black suit that showed only his eyes walked through the doorway. Olive jumped behind a torn-up sofa and hugged her knees. "I know she's in here. Where is she?" a communacation device on the man's suit demanded. "She who?" Candace asked. "Olive!" the device exclaimed. "Who are you?" Isabell said. "Ahote," the device replied,"now give me the girl." "No way, Jose!" Isabell shouted. "Hand her over." "I ain't lettin' ya lay one hand on dat little girl!" "Well then, let's see how well you fight when you're not all together." With that, he pressed a button on a device and evey one except Olive and Phineas disappeared. Phineas back up to a wall and tried not to seem scared. Ahote fired a gadget at him and he fell to the ground. "One down, six to go" Ahote muttered under his breath. "Phineas," Isabella questioned, walking out of the room she'd been transported to, "are you alright?" "No, I probably won't make it." She knelt down next to him. "Phineas?" Isabella questioned. "Yes?" he responded, weakly. "I-I love you." He smiled at her. "I love you, too." "Really?" Isabella quried before remembering what was going on. "Yeah but you have to move on. You'll find someone else, trust me." As Phineas talked his voice was getting weaker and weaker. "I ''can't ''move on. There's no one like you." "Tell the others what happened" Phineas instructed, barely whispering. Isabella nodded and walked off. She couldn't find anyone on the first floor and the stairs didn't look trustworthy. By the time she got back, Phineas didn't have anything left in him. "Phineas?!" Isabella shouted, "Phineas are you alright? Please, breath again." She picked up her best friend's dead body and began to sob. Soon, Candace arrived from the basement. She took one look at her little brother and the girl who loved him, then started crying. She walked over to Isabella and they held each other. Olive crawled out from behind the couch and grabbed Phineas' hand. Her hair was flying behind her and she was staring to glow. Candace and Isabella were still weaping into each others' arms when they noticed a bright light. But, when they looked, all they saw was a stirring Phineas. Chapter 3 "Phineas!!" Candace and Isabella cheered then went over to hug him. "Did I die?" Phineas questioned in a tired voice. "Yeah, but you came back to life somehow" Isabella explained. "The last thing I remember is telling you 'I love you'." That;s when Ferb, Isabell, and Tyler walked into the room. "Somethin' happen while we were gone?" Tyler asked. "More than you'd think" Candace smiled. Isabell walked over to Olive and coaxed her out of her hiding place. "Now we know where Olive was" Phineas commented. He was begining to look a little more normal. Olive looked down as if she was ashamed about something. "What's wrong?" Isabell asked. Bombs everywhere, home being destroyed, losing everything before she knew she had it. The younger girl shuddered at the meomory. Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works Category:Phinabella Rules!'s pages Category:Stories